Sweet Vengeance
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick finally does it! He finally gets rid of Blossom! But what will happen next? Read and find out.


**I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this, but I randomly got the idea. I think it's a little different from what I usually write, so you'll have to forgive me. Also, I own nothing, except for this story. **

It was happening again, for the fifth time that week. The sky was shrouded by massive explosions and occasional beams of lethal energy, all being captured by the watchful eyes of the citizens that lived below the chaos. While some took the time to try and see what was happening, others had gotten used to the skirmishes and didn't pay much attention. They did occur almost every day, so what was going to make this one any different? Suddenly, there was another explosion, causing anyone who didn't want to get injured to take a few steps back. When they returned their gazes back to the ongoing battle, they took notice of a projectile speeding towards them. Everyone would have ran away as fast as they could, but fortunately they didn't need to. The mysterious object crashed a few yards away from them, slightly shaking the ground as it did. All eyes were fixed on the large crater that was created. Curiosity proved to be greater than fear, as a man slowly began to approach the wreckage. The impact with the ground had thrown up a cloud of dust, obscuring everyone's vision. Despite the visual difficulties, he was able to spot a hand resting motionlessly in the center of the crater. Upon further inspection, he saw an arm connecting to it.

"What the-" He started, but stopped himself when he saw a sign of life. Movement. The fingers of the hand slowly began to twitch, and come together as if trying to clutch something. The observer, still unsure if the being in front of him was hostile, only watched. The arm then began to lift into the air, and two short legs could be seen. Soon the entire outline of the figure was visible. The curious man swung his arms wildly, trying to clear the dust and see who exactly he was looking at. A wave of fear made its way down his spine, as a pair of green eyes opened, glowing and smirking evilly at him. Before he could run, the figure swung his right arm out, and a large gust of wind forced the dust away from him. It was obvious who it was now. If his green eyes and smirk didn't give it away, it was his spiky hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks.

"Man, you really know how to get beat up by a girl, Butch!" Brick shouted from above, descending and landing next to his brother.

"She caught me by surprise!" He protested, his smirk disappearing.

"Whatever, just get back up there and kick her-" He was cut off by Boomer landing, head first, beside him. His blue eyed brother sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, guys, they're just a bunch of girls! We should be able to defeat them easily!"

"Brick, I've suffered from enough head injuries to know that they aren't just normal girls," Butch began. "It's not like we're fighting powerless sissy girls. We're fighting sissy girls who do have powers!" His last words were drenched in anger, and his scowl only added to his rageful statement.

"Yeah, Brick, maybe we should try to beat them another time," Boomer said, still tending to his pained head.

"We can't give up now! I've got them right where I want them!"

"You do?" Boomer asked, curiously.

"Yep," He said, smiling arrogantly.

"Then what's your plan?"

"Um, well..." Brick thought, pleading for an idea to appear in his head. When nothing came, he was infuriated. "Uh...shut up!" He shouted, slapping the back of his head, and only increasing his pain. Butch laughed at that sight.

"Are you boys ready to give up?" Brick swung around, and spotted the reason for all of his troubles. Blossom Utonium, and she had a smug look on her face. He wanted to say no, wanted to keep fighting until he won, but the girls had the advantage. Continuing would result in another defeat, which he despised. He glared at her for what felt like a century, before suddenly flying off, without looking back. His brothers soon followed, not nearly as angry as he was.

"Those idiots never learn, they can't beat the Powerpuff Girls!" Buttercup shouted, raising her fist into the air.

"Yeah, it's pointless for them to even try," Blossom added.

"Did you see when I punched Butch right in the face? That felt good..." She said, admiring the amount of pain she must have caused her counterpart. "Hey, wanna see if we can get the Mayor to give us a reward?"

"We can't, the Professor told us we had to come home as soon as we were done protecting Townsville. Remember?" Bubbles asked, with her sweet and innocent voice.

"Come on, he doesn't have to know!"

"It is getting kind of late, Buttercup. We should go home," Blossom said, turning and heading in the direction of their house. Bubbles, and an angry Buttercup, followed close behind.

Meanwhile, the Rowdyruff Boys drifted through the sky carelessly, dwelling on their last defeat. While Butch and Boomer were upset about losing again, Brick was more than upset. His angered boiled inside him to the point where he was ready to explode. But what good would that do? He would just be using his precious strength for something pointless. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. The girl he hated more than death itself. Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, was flying with her two sisters. Brick watched, with nothing but pure hatred building up inside of him. He suddenly heard a sound, coming from below him. In one quick motion, he looked down at the source. It was a child, younger than he was. She sounded like she was crying, and she was on her knees.

"Stupid kids, always tripping over their own feet," Butch said, noticing it too. Blossom must have also heard it, because she rushed over to the crying child. Her sisters hadn't noticed, and kept going without her. In seconds, Blossom had the child on her feet, and stopped the crying. The boys all glared at her, hating what she was doing. The two girls smiled at each other, but Brick only had his eyes on Blossom's smile. He hated it. She was so happy, while he was so angry. She could do whatever she wanted, while he couldn't go out in public without someone calling the Powerpuff Girls. She had the power that he so desperately wanted. Eventually, he couldn't control himself anymore. Brick charged at his counterpart, leaving a blood red streak behind him. By the time Blossom saw him coming, it was too late. His fist collided with her face, sending her into the ground, but he wasn't done yet. Brick began hitting her with a barrage of punches to her face, and any other places he could strike. She screamed in pain as she was bombarded by his attacks. His brothers only watched, shocked by his brutality. Brick ended his long series of attacks with one hard punch to her face. He panted, finally rid of all of his built up rage. It felt good.

**Brick's POV...**

"Um...Brick?" Boomer said, making me look at him with my red eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You're um...you're red..." What kind of a stupid statement was that?

"Duh, of course I am! That's my color!"

"No, your...hands are red," He finally said. My eyes widened, and I quickly looked down at my hands. He was right...they were red...

"How did my..." My thoughts suddenly went back to Blossom. I turned to see how much damage I had caused, and gasped. Her face and body were covered in red, and her eyes were open...but with no sign of any life. I stared, in total shock, and slight disbelief. Boomer and Butch were just as surprised as me. "B-Blossom?" I said, and then was silent. The only sound we could hear was the little girl crying, after watching me beat up her savior. Her sisters had already gone too far ahead to hear anything. "No way..." I whispered...and then smiled. I soon began to chuckle silently, while I looked at the body. My chuckle soon became a loud laugh that drowned out any other sound. Boomer just stared at me, and even Butch didn't want to laugh. But I didn't care! I had won! The Powerpuff Girls were finished! And I swore that from that day I would be the ruler of Townsville! My laughter grew louder, and seemed to echo throughout the entire town, as if warning the citizens that I was coming...

**One year later...**

"This...is the most boring day...of my life..." I said. Me and my brothers were all lying against the grass, on the good side of Townsville. The other side was destroyed...by us...but it was fun when we did it! All of my slaves had to move to the other side of town. Honestly, taking over Townsville was only fun for like a year. Now I'm bored out of my mind!

"We could get Mojo to make us a new video game," Butch suggested.

"No, his games are always about monkeys taking over the world," I said.

"How about we get Him to send us some demons to destroy?" My other brother said.

"His Demons are way too easy to beat." Boomer thought for a moment, and then got another idea.

"Why don't we go bother the last two Powerpuffs?"

"Boomer, they're locked up in the new and improved prison," I said. "We can't interact with them in any way, to make sure they have absolutely no way of escaping. Plus, being alone for so long will drive them crazy." I smiled at that last part.

"We could get Princess to buy Canada for us." I stared at Butch, with a questioning look. "What? Those Canada dorks have been living happily for too long!"

"Forget Canada! Listen, just let me figure out what to do, and I'll tell you when I get an idea," I said, resting my head on the grass once again. My brothers didn't reply, so I guessed they did the same. I sighed, before closing my eyes and thinking about how things were before I took over Townsville. We would fight the girls, lose, break out of jail, and fight again. That was it. But, looking back at it now, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Some of our fights actually were fun, even though I ended up losing. Then I realized that what I wanted to do was fight a worthy adversary. That dream was crushed when I remembered that I killed the only person who was a match for me. I sighed once again, shifting my position slightly._ Maybe I shouldn't have killed you, Bloss..._


End file.
